Gone
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: This is the sequel to Half&Half! Bella is a full vampire, but she's not herself anymore. Could something change that? A thing from the past? Can her new family pull her out of the way of something that could make her more angry then ever before? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Well people this is the sequel to Half&Half. I recomend reading that before you read this. I deleted the other one because I didn't know where I was going with it, but this I know where I am going. I am going to make this a good story, so good it'll make you cry...tears. Well please let me know what you think of the new verison now. Oh and by the way. If you didn't read the note I left on the old Gone, I said that I would be deleting that and yeah. Well please enjoy the story and please please please let me know what you think of it. Okay enough of my babbling, on with the chapter!**

**Live Like We're Dying.**

_

* * *

_

_Bella's POV_

They say that you will only find true love once and I believe them. I sat in my room and glared at the stone wall and then to my dresser. They left me, left me like a used toy. I was nothing to them, just a vampire toy. Just because...I fell in love with Edward. I wrapped my arms around my torso because his name caused me pain.

"So you're not going to do anything for what she did?!" Aro's wife, Sulpicia, whispered. They stood right outside my door just to tourcher me. I rolled my eyes and continued to glare at the wall, "She almost killed a human, Aro, a human!"

I huffed and smiled as I remembered the moment. _I was driving my new car with Heidi in the front and we were laughing when another teenage girl was speeding behind us. She sped past my car, made me slam on my breaks so she could go in front of me. I got pissed, Heidi tried to calm me down, that didn't work to much. I sped up, the girl turned down a rode, I hit the side of her car and sent in tumbling forward. _

_I hit the brakes and got out of the car, while Heidi called my name over and over again. I stopped right in front of her door, opened it the best I could and she looked up at me, I bent down. I could smell her blood everywhere, I held my breath but spoke the words._

"_You ever try to do that to me again," I leaned down further so I was in her face, "I'll personally kill you." _

That only happened a few hours ago and police are looking for the hitter, they won't find me, I smiled at that. I know this never use to be the old me. The old Bella was sweet, caring and loving. The new Bella is a total bitch, and I hate that. They only reason that I'm like this is because I have no reason to live because I'm nothing without him.

Nothing, just a shell that will walk the Earth for the rest of eternity.

I huffed, slamming my back into the pillow as I listened to my foster parents fight over what they were going to do with me. I rolled over, stuffing my head into my pillow, muffling the dry sobs that escaped my lips.

We moved from Volterra, leaving Uncle Marcus and Uncle Cauis to continue to be the leaders of the vampire world. Once everyone heard that Aro, my father figure, had a daughter and moved that was gossip for a decade. We brought along Heidi, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix along for the ride. We moved to the place I didn't think they would bring me back to, Forks, Washington.

Aro and Sulpicia went searching for my father and mother but never found them. Dead is what they told me, they told me they saw them die. Just more to add onto my already crumbling heart. No one is there to fix it, everyone in the house tried, but didn't succeed.

Jane had opened up more to me and we didn't hate each other as much. We would hang out but not as much as Heidi and I. I sat up, taking in the setting sun and decide to go for a walk. I got out of bed, still listening to my parents fight, and went to the closet. Picking out winter clothing to make me seem human. I put on my boots, coat and pants and went to my dresser.

I looked at the jewelry box that held the necklace and bracelet they have given me for Christmas. I never wore them anymore, took them off the second week they didn't come back. I took in a shaky breath and the door opened behind me. I didn't have to look up to know it was Sulpicia.

"Bella, darling, what are you doing?" She asked me in a motherly voice, I cared about her. Like I cared about Esme and Carlisle. Like my own parent. I continued to stare at the box.

I answered without looking at her, "I'm going for a walk, call me to let me know when you want me home." I grabbed my cell phone next to the box and walked to the window. I lifted the window, letting the cool breeze come inside the warm cozy house. It didn't effect me at all.

"I love you," She said, taking a small step towards me. I leaned out the window.

"Love you too." I said, and tumbled out the window and landed on my feet. When they connected with the snow covered ground I broke out into a sprint and dodged the trees that were in my way.

I lost the powers I had earlier when I was half and half, now all I am is a shield and can see the future, well. That reminded me a lot of Alice, I missed her. I missed everyone.

I wasn't paying attention and ran into something cold and hard. I fell on my butt and looked up while rubbing my head, I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

**Hehehe. So? Who is it? Let me know what you think by clicking the BIG GREEN REVIEW BUTTON at the bottom of the page. Thank you and have a nice day! Sorry, I had a little to much sugar tonight. lol**

**Love ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, heres another chapter, and it's extra long because I feel bad. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I gasped in shock at what I ran into, a boulder five times bigger than me. I laughed, standing up and brushing myself off. I straightened my coat and jogged around the boulder and forward. I laughed to myself as I remember running into that, I thought it was...him or the family at first.

My body connected with something soft and my temperature, I fell back almost landing on my butt when big strong arms wrapped around my torso and caught me. I opened my eyes, blinking I looked at a familiar strong face that reminded me of Emmett. It was him, with his bright gold eyes and goofy grin plastered on his face.

I shrieked, he dropped me and put his hands up. I hit the ground with my butt, making a sound and glaring up at him, "That's how you treat me when you see your sister?" I asked coldly, I got up slowly and glared at him. I raised my hands like I was going to punch him, his eyes widened and he shrank back a little, I opened them up for a hug, "Emmett!" I screamed, jumping onto him and giving him a big bear hug. He didn't respond at first then wrapped his huge arms around me and swung me in a circle.

"Bells, I missed you." He said, squeezing me tightly before setting me on the ground. He looked at me one more time before sadness filled his eyes, he looked down like he was going to cry. He spoke, voice broken, "Bella, we're sorry that we left so abruptly. Edward made us, we didn't want to, but he said he would kill us if we stayed here. We listened and left, we were broken without you," He looked up, venom filling his eyes like tears, that would never fall. Emmett looked so broken, I gave him a hug that he returned, "We still live away from here, because he wants to wait awhile to make sure you forget him an-"

"Your wrong, he's wrong, I never forgot about him." I said, folding my arms across my chest, "He's the reason why I'm not myself anymore, Emmett. I'll forgive you guys, yes, but him...he's going to take awhile to forgive." I moved my eyes to the ground and asked a question that I needed an answer for, "Why did he leave?"

Emmett sucked in a breath, "He thought that he was ruining your change, making it hard for you. He thought that you could live a normal human life without vampires in it," Emmett said, "Looks like he was wrong." He said, coldly.

Everything that was in front of me was gone, I was being sucked into a vision._ There was my family, and then the Cullen's minus Edward. They stood in two lines, growling, glaring and hissing at each other. I was stuck in the middle_. I sucked in a breath as Emmett grabbed my arms and shook me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his golden eyes filled with worry.

I nodded, "My family...your family they're going to be here any minute." I said, I pulled away and patted my pockets and found my cell phone. I unlocked it and found out that they had called me five times and I had fifteen text messages all from my family, asking if I was okay.

I rolled my eyes and put my cell phone away again. I looked up, this wasn't going to be good.

"Isabella!" Aro called my name out. I watched as Emmett stiffened, growled and started to slink down. I threw my hands out, I shook my head no.

"That's my dad." I said, motioning back to the voices.

"Emmy bear!" I heard Rosalie's high pitched voice scream out, she was worried. Emmett stood up, looked behind him and smiled. He loved her so much and she loved him so much.

I felt Demerit's arms wrap around my waist, I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder, so I could view the whole scene. I growled at him, brought back my hand and brought it across the back of his head.

He dropped me, I landed in the snow, while he clutched the back of his head. Even though I wasn't a newborn, my strength was uncontrollable. I ran in front of my family, feet spread apart, shoulder length and I watched them.

I took a deep breath, feeling my new power pulse through my veins, Aro didn't know I had a new one, I did. I smiled, "Stay right were you guys are." I glared at them and lowered my voice, "Don't. Move."

I heard five different set of footsteps coming towards us, then a loud, "EMMY BEAR!" Shriek and I felt Emmett land in the snow next to me. Rosalie was on top of him, kissing him everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

I cleared my throat, "Could we keep it PG?" I asked. Rosalie stopped, and looked up at me. Her golden eyes widened and she stumbled off of Emmett. Emmett chuckled, stood up and turned me around so I could face the rest of the Cullen's.

They all gasped, Esme's honey golden eyes were filled with tears. She took a step towards her and Jasper was behind her, holding her back.

Esme shrieked, squirming in his grasp, "Let" She struggled, "Me. Go!" She looked behind her and back to me, "It's Bella!"

Jasper's black eyes moved from Esme then to me and back to her. Carlisle was by him trying to calm him down. My eyes float over to Alice, she was standing there beaming at me. I pulled a small smile onto my face and wave a little, "Hey Alice." I said. She started to bounce, she bounced over to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back with the same strength.

"I've missed you!" Alice screamed. I giggled, and told her the same. She pulled back, looking at me with a confused expression, "Who are those people?"

I looked behind me then back to her, she looked at Aro more closely and was back by Carlisle in no time. That small act was weird, my family was standing by me in no time.

Aro walked slowly, to the middle of the families and smiled widely, "Greetings Carlisle!" He shouted, joy in his voice, "Long time no see."

I shuffled my feet, nervous of what he was going to do. Carlisle grabbed Jasper, handing him off to Emmett and Rosalie, "Take him home, Edward will start to wonder." Emmett and Rosalie nodded their heads, "All tell him we went out for a hunt." The last word he said he was staring at me, I looked away.

I gasped and leaned back into Demteri when my eyesight went white.

_Edward ran into the Cullen's living room, he looked broken and sad. He walked around the house, sniffing the air, his head snapped down and eyes went straight to the stairs. He growled and stormed to the stairs, at human pace. His head snapped up to the top of the stairs and standing there was a strawberry blond in skinny jeans, tight shirt and high heels. She saw Edward and smiled. _

I gasped being sucked back to the present, I leaned forward and started to breath again. I went to the ground on my knees. Heidi coming to my side in an instant, Demetri, Jane and Alec hanging back to watch father. I looked back up and noticed the Cullen's looking at me. Alice eyes were glazed over and blank, she came back and looked at me. I knew she saw the same thing like me. Edward was coming back home and there was going to be a surprise there.

Alice flitted to Carlisle's side and whispered in her ear, he nodded and pulled out his cell phone and disappeared in the forest behind them.

Aro turned around and stood in front of me, I lifted my head and meet his red eyes. He glared down at me, I had disappointed him. I looked away from his heavy gaze, "What did you see, Isabella?"

I stiffened, he knew that I hated the name Isabella, my head snapped up towards him, "What did you call me?" I hissed at him.

He brought his hand back and across my face, making my head turn in that direction. Alice, Carlisle and Esme hissed. I held back a growl, tears in my eyes, that would never fall. He glared down at me, "Don't you ever hiss at me."

I hung my head, he had won, but this was the last time, "Yes, father."

"Good." He said, I moved my head so I could watch him put on a smile and walk back over towards Carlisle. We all were afraid of him, we never knew what he would do next. He was like a jack-in-the-box, surprising you every time.

"You've moved back here?" Aro asked, amusement in his voice, "We've been here for quiet some time."

"Yes, we just got here." Carlisle's strong voice said back.

Aro sighed, "Sorry for Bella to interrupt you. She's..." He looked over his shoulder to me, Carlisle's eyes followed, he turned his head back around, "Almost killed a girl." I could hear the smile in his voice, he sounded as if he was proud of his daughter, I rolled my eyes.

Esme gasped, "Bella, you didn't?" Esme asked, she was in front of me, tiny hands on my shoulders, kneeling and looking me in the eyes, "Tell me you didn't."

A wave of guilt washed over me, I looked up and around me, seeing if Jasper was around. He wasn't, I sighed meeting Esme's worried golden eyes, I hung my head, "Yes, I did." I choked on a sob, I was failing them, "I-I didn't mean to," I sobbed.

"Oh, honey." Esme said, enveloping me into a tight, motherly hug that I missed so much, "It's okay," She pulled back, hands still on my shoulders, "Things like this happen," She moved her head up when she saw that Carlisle was behind her, they exchanged smiles and he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. She looked back down to me, "To the best of people."

She smiled at me, a mother smile and I gave her my best smile yet. We all tensed, someone was coming. Carlisle's head snapped in the direction the running was coming from, "It's Alice." He breathed.

I lifted my eyebrows, "She left?" I didn't see her leave.

Carlisle nodded, "She told me what happened," He looked down at me, "She went to stop it." He looked back up, "We'll see what happens."

I nodded, Heidi and Esme helped me up, I looked around for my family, they weren't here, "Where did they go?" I asked, turning around to ask Heidi.

She looked around too and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe home?"

I nodded, "True."

Alice brusted through the trees, shock etched her face, "Somethings wrong!" Alice breathed, "Edward attacked Tanya."

"What?!" Esme screeched, taking all of this drama in one day, I'm surprised she could handle all of this.

Alice nodded and motioned for them to follow and she took off, Esme turned around, "Bella, dear, I'll call you later tonight." I nodded my head, giving her a quick hug and Carlisle too.

"Just don't call me by my real name, just say..." I trailed off, thinking, "dear." I smiled, they nodded and gave Heidi a quick hug too. They waved by and darted off in the forest, I missed them already, all of them.

Heidi draped her arm over my shoulder, "I love them already." She smiled and we laughed, she motioned me towards the way home.

We walked, at human pace, in silence, comfortable silence. Heidi broke it, "Hey, is there something going on with you?" She asked, her head moving to look at me. I felt her eyes study my face.

I sighed, "I don't know, that's the thing. I-I..." I stuttered, moving my hands around, "fell...different. Like a new power or something." I stared straight ahead, seeing the roof of the Victorian house, "Aro said things like this would happen, but I've been like this for a decade!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

Heidi nodded, "Well, if you need me, I'll always be here for you sis," She pulled me close, hugging me, "And guess what!?"

She smiled and I got worried, "What?" I asked, droning the word on.

Her smile widened, "We start school tomorrow." She jumped in the air, clapping her hands. She was always excited for these kinds of things, "I'm so happy."

"I'm not." My shoulders slumped, "I'll see him, I'm not ready to face him, hell, I was barely able to face the others."

Heidi nodded and patted my back, "You'll make it through," She looked over at me, "Have you seen it?"

"Nope, the vision have just started," I said, slipping my thumb through my belt loop, I kicked some snow out of my way, "Let's just drop it, have fun before the school day."

"Okay." Heidi said, her voice sounding small. I tried to clear my mind, we walked into the house. I could hear them downstairs playing some pool.

"Whooo!" Alec shouted, I could picture him throwing his hands in the air and smiling, I smiled. I walked to the basement door.

"I'm going to my room, Father!" I yelled.

"Okay!" He yelled back up to me. Every time one of us would get hit he would just forget about it. Well, for someone that can read minds sure forgets things on his.

I jogged up the stairs, not making a sound. Heidi went downstairs to join the others, I didn't know where Sulpicia went. I opened my door, closing it behind me. I flipped the flat screen TV on, went through my drawers for pajamas and changed in the bathroom. It was on the local NEWS Channel and they were still talking about the hit and run downtown.

I smiled while I turned the water on and took a quick shower, washing my hair with my favorite shampoo. I stepped out and dried myself off with the fluffy, purple towel in here. I changed into my comfortable pajamas and jumped onto my bed. I bounced a little before stopping still.

"_Let me out of your pocket! Let me out of you pocket!" _I scrambled over the covers and fell off my bed to get to my cell phone that was in my coat pocket.

"Hello?" I asked, opening the bathroom door and walking back out to my bed.

"Dear?" Esme asked, I smile because she remembered to call me that, "Did you make it home okay?"

I got comfortable in my bed, throwing the covers over my body, "Yes." I breathed, relieved.

I could picture her smiling, "Well, that's good."

"Did you guys get everything settled at home?" I asked, I wanted to know what went down at the Cullen's house.

I heard her footsteps and then a door close. I heard the wind whip past her, she was running, but where to? "Edward saw Tanya there, he freaked out and attacked her, he's not sorry." The wind stopped, "He's not the same without you Bella," She whispered, her voice broken, "I don't have my son back, it's like-it's like he's gone...forever." She sobbed towards the end.

"Esme." I said, on the verge of sobbing myself, "I'm sorry, but I don't have the strength to see him again."

I heard her sniff, "I know," She said, sounding defeated, "Please, don't do anything drastic when you get to school tomorrow."

My eyebrows went up, "How did you-"

"Alice." We said at the same time, laughing.

The laughter died down, "Bella, we are going to try to get you back to live with us, we don't like the way Aro treats you."

I didn't say anything, how could I say something to that? I didn't want to hurt any of their feelings. I sighed, "I'll come over tomorrow when he's not there, after school. Okay?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

Esme sighed, "Okay, Bella, I'll call you when the coast is clear."

"Okay."

"Love you, Bella." She said, my dead heart seemed like it was beating again. If I was still human, I would have started to cry.

"I love you too, mom." I said, smiling.

I heard her gasp and a door close in the background, she had gone back inside, good, "You're still like one of my children."

"I know." I said, "Bye."

"Bye." She said and I closed the phone. I groaned, tossing my phone onto my coat, I would charge it later. I slammed back into the pillows and turned on CSI and got comfortable, like I needed to.

So much on my mind. I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to face the Cullen's again. I didn't want to face...him. I didn't want to live here. I didn't want to do anything.

"This isn't helping." I hissed to myself, clutching my hair and pulling. Just for once I would like to fall into the deep, dark, peaceful place they call sleep.

* * *

Well, yeah. Let me know what you think!!! Review!!!! :)


	3. Mad beyond pissed

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish. Now, where did I get this from? From a brilliant writer who I admire and wrote a fabulous story called The Devil's Toy and had it taken down.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse **

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


End file.
